The Battle That Changed Everything
by Tsunade's Twin
Summary: Team Kakashi and the newly formed Team Keira are on a mission that goes bad. Keira is badly wounded and Yamato, Team Kakashi's team leader, comes to grips with his feelings for Keira and expresses regret at not telling her how he feels.
1. Ch 1: The Battle That Changed Everything

The Battle That Changed Everything

_Raisaikkenn!_

The kunoichi had been hit by a powerful blast move in the air to her entire chest from the enemy as she was in the preparation phase of her powerful blast move, _Fuuton: Kamikaze_. Her body hit the impermeable air wall with a slam and the impact blew her backwards like she was a rag doll. Her arms and legs moved on their own accord due to the impact. Blood droplets had spewed from her mouth upon the impact; her eyes open wide with shock. Her mind shut down due to the blunt force trauma her body had just experienced.

_Keiraaaaaaaahhhh!_

The scream came from a male shinobi. It was a scream of fear, of terror, of raw emotion at the sight of the kunoichi's body flying in reverse towards him.

For what seemed like an eternity, as Keira's body flew backward, all eyes were upon her body…limp like a doll. Eyes open with fear, shock and uncertainty as to what had happened. The shinobi instinctively, propelled with a burst of chakra his body forward with arms outstretched to catch Keira's now-limp body; to prevent it from making the hard impact upon the ground. The force that was pushing Keira's body backwards was now propelling her and her shinobi savior along the ground with no stopping point.

_Mokuton__Mokujōheki__! Thunk...Thunk…Thunk…Thunk_

Wooden pillars rose from the ground, creating a safety structure in which the two could hide securely. The force with which the bodies were moving threw the two back into the wooden structure that was molding around them to keep them both hidden and safe from further attack. It was a hard landing and all could hear the impact of the bodies against the wooden pillars.

Outside the structure, Teams 7 and the remaining members of Team 8 both battled the enemy. Kiba Inuzuka attempted a combination attack with his ninja hound, Akamaru - _Gatsugaaaa! _The move didn't make the impact they wanted. Sai, hidden nearby, had summoned his Ninja Art, using ink; _Nippou, Choju Giga…_using snakes to secure the targets to the ground for the finishing moves from Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki.

_Raikiri!_

_Rasengan!_

The battle was over, but not without a price. Everyone was spent in their chakra and physical strength. This was a hard-fought battle against some very strong opponents. Within moments…

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! _

The wooden protective walls disappeared to reveal, Yamato hunched over while holding the limp body of a kunoichi, the Team Leader of Team 8, Keira Sato. Only Kakashi noted that Yamato's shoulders were shuddering – he was sobbing in obvious anguish. This was no ordinary kunoichi he held in his arms. This was a kunoichi he had long fallen in love with – but never told her nor had he showed outwardly, at least in an obvious way to Keira. And, Kakashi, his senpai, knew about it. His heart grieved for his younger peer. It brought back painful memories for Kakashi of when he lost the kunoichi he loved dearly…

_Cough, cough, cough…_

Sakura Haruno, the lone medical ninja in the group, rushed over and tried to pry Keira's body from Yamato so she could treat her injuries. Blood was beginning to run from both sides of Keira's mouth and she was quickly losing consciousness. Upon releasing her body to Sakura, Yamato looked down at his flak jacket: splatters of blood from Keira's coughing, which horrified him. Her eyes were not open as they are in death so Sakura went to work feeling somewhat confident she could stabilize her patient enough for transport back to Konoha Hospital. Yamato remained at Keira's side both out of love and out of shock. He didn't want to move; didn't want to leave her.

_Baka!!! Why didn't I tell her? Why didn't I show her? Why? Why?_

Yamato closed his eyes. His mind went back in time to when he first met Keira. They were children; Academy Students with Keira a year back from Yamato and her brothers, Izuma and Haichi, his closest and best friends. Keira, to all of them, was just a pest. They wanted nothing to do with her. She just wanted to play with her brothers and to be considered an equal. They played "Ninja" daily and she wanted in on the fun. Keira, who had demonstrated significant potential as a kunoichi was being taught some basic techniques by her father: scouting, tracking, taijutsu and weaponry and some basic ninjutsu techniques such as the Transformation Jutsu and had taught her one advanced technique: the Kage Bunshin or Mass Shadow Clone technique. Even then, she was a striking beauty – even if she was a tomboy! The thought of that time made Yamato smile.

The Sato clan, though small, was regarded as the "experts" in tracking and scouting. As a result, many were part of ANBU. It became expected that clan members would spend some time in ANBU. The clan was also known for its ferocity in battle and its equal ferocity in its loyalty to Konoha. This loyalty went back to Shodai Hokage when her clan sided with Senju in the creation of Konoha. The Sato clan was on par with such names as Hyuga, Uchiha, and Sarutobi; part of the _Daimyo_ class. They had their own ways, and would emphasize honor, loyalty to clan, family and Konohakagure. Keira's father was the current head of the clan, the _Ouji_. Keira had the title of _Hime _(princess), while her brothers had the title of _Purinsu _(prince). For Keira, the title of _Hime_ fit as she was also considered to be a beautiful young girl – who would grow up to be a very beautiful woman.

To Yamato, known by his real name of Tenzo at the time, none of that mattered. To him, they were just friends and there were no distinctions in class or titles with him. The same went with Keira and her brothers. Titles and status didn't matter. Tenzo was the best friend of the brothers and considered "family" by her parents and by Keira. There were whispers about his abilities; he, somehow, had obtained the _Mokuton_ techniques from Shodai Hokage. He had been kidnapped by Orochimaru, one of the Sannin, and brutally experimented on, which caused some to have suspicions about him. The Satos would have nothing to do with that and took on Tenzo as their own blood.

The day that Yamato remembered most was when Izuma and Haichi had disappeared leaving him exposed, in a particularly rough game of "Ninja." The boys were 11 and Keira was 9. As always, Keira would tag along and the boys would try to ditch her. He performed one of his _Mokuton_ techniques and hid behind the bush he created. Keira, secretly playing along despite the boys' attempts at ditching her, noted that Tenzo was exposed. As she couldn't locate Tenzo very easily, she decided to do one of her techniques: the Kage Bunshin. This was to draw Tenzo out of his hiding place. Once he physically encountered the clone, the experience returned to Keira who would then track him down. And, sure enough, the plan worked. She made three clones; one encountered Tenzo and he destroyed it. Soon after, the real Keira was poised in front of Tenzo, with her fake shuriken ready to tag him. Tenzo, and the other boys who noticed, were equally stunned at her ability to locate him. Tenzo could have run away, but he didn't. Keira was focused on winning. Tenzo, however, was focused on Keira's eyes: deep green that went with her fairer skin and auburn hair up in a haphazard ponytail with wisps framing her face. Her eyes had a glint of what the Satos were known for – a fierce determination in battle. Tenzo's eyes, a very dark brown – almost black in color – had the ability to show expression; the "puppy dog" eyes. They went with his fair skin, fuller lips and dark brown hair. Tenzo was absolutely entranced with this girl he had always dismissed as a "nuisance" before. She was beautiful to him, but he couldn't admit to that. He was unfamiliar with the feelings he developed that day, but they were strong. He had to know more about her; wanted to spend time with her. He was scared to follow through on his feelings as he was fearful of his friends' reaction – especially her brothers…

In the present time, Yamato smiled at the memory, but was jarred back to reality of Keira's body which lay before him. She was badly injured. Sakura and Yamato both knew it.

_Please, live, Keira. Please, I love you. I need you. Don't leave me…_

Yamato's mind drifted back to another time. This time, Keira had just made Chuunin rank and the three boys were all Jonin rank. Tenzo had been long hearing about how Keira had become a Chuunin in record time and was openly impressed. Inwardly, the pride he felt was immense – he was absolutely crazy in love with her but still hadn't acted upon his feelings. Her brothers were especially proud – it was _their_ sister, after all. The boys were 17 while Keira was 15. Tenzo and Keira had long become friends and often talked at great length about - anything. A simple "hello" would turn into several hours with lots of teasing and laughter between them. She was oblivious to any signs that Tenzo gave regarding his intentions – and he gave plenty, but was very patient and willing to wait for her to come around. Those signs were not lost on Keira's brothers or her father. They were, in fact, pleased.

He remembered the occasion he had come to her parents' home for dinner to celebrate the success of Keira's first A-rank mission. He was honored and relished the opportunity to spend time with the people he considered "family." It was also yet another opportunity to be with Keira – even from afar. He remembered that evening as if it happened just yesterday. While he and her brothers had just returned from another mission and still in their flak jackets, Keira was casually dressed: a fish net shorts jumpsuit underneath a simple V-neck top that normally would have revealed her developing bust line but the fish net shielded it. On the bottom, she wore a mini skirt with kick slits in front and in back. It rested just below her hip bones and the fish net would show up as shorts underneath the skirt. Between the shirt and the skirt, her stomach would have been visible, but the fish net concealed that also. By this time, she was starting to wear delicate jewelry that reflected her position in her clan: her long auburn hair had the sides swept up into a bun that was kept in place with pins and covered with a "netting" of a clan headpiece; charms were attached that had the elemental chakra symbols and the Hokage symbol and dangled down the back of her head through her hair, which rested at her shoulder blades. She also wore a delicate necklace that matched the hairpiece and was visible on her neckline just above the fish net covering – both of whom were passed down by her late grandmother, the last kunoichi to head the Sato clan: Yuuki. Tenzo remembered vividly that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her beauty took his breath away to the point his hands and knees were trembling. The memory of which made him feel warm inside, even now.

_What do I do? What do I say to her?_

As it turned out, during and after dinner, they talked, joked and laughed as they always did – with her brothers present, much to the frustration of Tenzo. Izuma and Haichi were now very protective of the young _Hime_ and it didn't matter if it was merely Tenzo. He was now a potential suitor and it had become obvious to her brothers and to their father. They weren't taking any chances. It was Sato tradition to "court" and not "date." They were going to make sure it stayed that way.

The memory faded…to seeing the reality of Keira still being treated for her wounds. Sakura had been working very hard to stabilize her and her efforts were starting to pay off. The blood from her mouth had stopped flowing, as had the coughing.

_Goddammit! Why? I would do anything; give anything to have her live. I'd give my very life for her. I love her so…_

Yamato closed his eyes in silent prayer…only to remember the "Wolf Pack" and ANBU. Keira had long passed both the rigorous Sato ritual of "Wolf Pack" testing her tracking, scouting, ninjutsu, taijutsu and any genjutsu or genjutsu defense techniques. In essence, she was putting everything she had learned from both the Academy and from her family to the ultimate test. It was a rite of passage and for a successful completion – to be judged by the _Ouji_ and elder clan members – she would be given a tattoo that had the family crest: a wolf paw print encircled by the Hokage symbol at the top, followed by the elemental chakra symbols: _katon, fuuton, raiton, doton, suiton_. It would be placed on the opposite shoulder from the ANBU tattoo – for females, it would be on the left shoulder; ANBU on the right. Keira had easily passed this grueling test and obtained the "mark." Her brothers and Tenzo were now experienced ANBU operatives. Tenzo and her brothers were now 22 while she was 19, about to become 20 years old. Her clan had decided that she would be the _souzokunin_ of the clan, the next in line upon the death or incapacitation of her father, the _Ouji_. She was now more openly addressed as _Hime, _even by the Hokage, in honor of her clan traditions. Her strength as a shinobi was on par with that of her deceased grandmother and that was duly noted by even her older brothers. They didn't question the decision – they encouraged it. For the _souzokunin_, ANBU was required.

Tenzo knew all of this. He was well aware of what Keira was doing, as well as that her future in the clan was being determined; that she was the _souzokunin_. He didn't like that part – she had a role to play and she had no say in it. However, he never, ever spoke of his dissent openly, except to Keira, who understood his point of view. He'd do anything, absolutely anything, to be with her – even if it meant going along with some traditions that frustrated the hell out of him!

Entrance into ANBU was the ultimate test for any shinobi. Tenzo knew Keira's thoughts on the matter – the ones she dared not speak to her family: although she looked upon this as yet another challenge, she felt the pressure of having two older brothers in the ranks. Tenzo sympathized with her plight and encouraged her as much as he could. Tenzo was quickly becoming one of the most intimidating and most effective ANBU operatives. He now was part of a team consisting of Kakashi Hatake, a legend in both ANBU and in shinobi ranks. Her brothers had their own scouting/tracking/infiltration teams and had success records that rivaled Kakashi's team. Tenzo and Keira discussed at length what she wanted to do in ANBU and she felt that she would do best in scouting/tracking/infiltration. ANBU was also where Keira would change in many ways, which Tenzo and her brothers knew painfully well – something that Tenzo, during one of their increasingly frequent longer conversations, warned her about (by this time, her family would consider her to being "courted"). She would be a very different shinobi upon admission into ANBU. Her abilities, her demeanor, her reaction to stressful situations, and her combat tactics/scouting/infiltration – all would be taken to extremely high levels. Secretly, Tenzo was concerned that she'd change too much. He didn't want that to happen.

Tenzo, as were her brothers, were monitoring her progress carefully. During her trials and her training phases, between missions, Tenzo, very faithfully, would stop into the training area – mask on, as was required – and watch. The very first time he observed, he couldn't find Keira! He later found her – but was shocked at the initial changes he observed. She wore the traditional ANBU armor, except that as a candidate, the armor was black in color – as was the rest of her uniform – the pants, gaiters, boots, arm guards, trademark gloves with fingers exposed and the standard no-sleeved, high necked undershirt. No mask had been assigned to her but she wore her Konoha headband, also black, and carried her clan's standard double ninjato on her back, which was allowed. The one thing that identified her from the rest: the Sato tattoo on her left shoulder. She was not simply the beautiful young kunoichi he had fallen in love with. She was beginning to resemble a very striking ANBU candidate and, later, operative: her long hair that she wore was now in a long ponytail wrapped with black tape draped to her lower back, the wisps of hair still in front and parted to the side. This made her facial features more prominent – her fiery green eyes and long lashes framing them, her high cheekbones, her peach colored lips that went easily to a beautiful smile, her fair skin. Over time, her demeanor while in the presence of other shinobi and the Hokage changed, which he also noticed. She had grown up. The memories made him feel somewhat nostalgic.

The day Tenzo remembered the most was the day of the taijutsu testing to determine the skill level of the ANBU candidates. That particular exercise pitted active ANBU operatives against the candidates. The skill level and overall performance was graded by the ANBU operatives and given to the admission team for consideration. The candidates had no knowledge of whom they would go up against. However, the ANBU operatives knew which candidates they had so they could plot strategy and figure out how to capitalize on a candidate's weaknesses. Tenzo had Keira to test, which made him shudder. He would be partially responsible for her entry into ANBU. However, he knew he had to emotionally detach and test her as he would any other candidate. Not only was it required, he knew Keira well enough that she would demand it. As with any test, she was to act as if to kill and the ANBU in kind. Masks were worn by the ANBU but not their regular ones. They were swapped out in the event the candidate knew their opponent.

Tenzo remembered watching Keira carefully before their meeting: she was watching intently as, one by one…the candidates would either be felled or would give up. Tenzo was watching for her outward reaction, of which there was none. Soon, her draw number was called and Tenzo arose to meet her in the sparring area. He noted her facial expression: relaxed, detached, focused. They bowed. Then the referee called _"Begin." _It began with Keira tossing kunai in his direction to gauge a reaction. Before she knew it, Tenzo was attacking – and she quickly evaded. She masterfully challenged Tenzo and kept up with his sudden changes in styles and techniques. Her reaction style was considered to be erratic and non-traditional and it often kept opponents off-balance. Tenzo knew this and was prepared, which would eventually frustrate her. He also noted how advanced her abilities had become in the area of taijutsu and her strategy and was very impressed – and somewhat intimidated. He realized that he had one tough Kunoichi facing him and he would have his hands full! Then, came the moment Tenzo remembered the most…the moment that nearly cost him dearly. At one point, they were at very close-range hand to hand combat with kunai. They were close enough their eyes met. She didn't appear to recognize him.

_Shibata! Her eyes…No! You can't let her get to you. _

It was like it was a long time ago – her eyes: the color, the piercing look of determination, the shape, the long eyelashes framing them…everything that made him melt. One unusual thing he noted: _her facial expression had not changed_. She had detached emotionally from combat, which was new for him. So, in a major gamble on his part, he began to verbally bait her to see if her reaction changed to throw her off-balance.

_Will she figure out who I am?_

He couldn't get her in the area of techniques; she was very strong. Perhaps adding psychological pressure would do it…the memory made him wince.

He began subtly. Then, he moved on to more aggressive baiting by belittling her style and techniques. Ultimately, this would prove unsuccessful. Not a word or change of expression.

_No response? What the hell?_

Then, in a memory that sent chills through him, he targeted his verbal attacks greatly to the point it was outright yelling and abuse. He used the charge of entitlement as a Sato to join ANBU against her. He then muttered her title _Hime _in such a way that it was a putdown. He continued to use her title as her "nickname" in battle to belittle her personally. He began to see a reaction. Her face began to show anger; her eyes, rage. Her body became tighter and her movements were less fluid. She missed on several simple moves. She began to mutter to herself angrily. Although he wanted the reaction, he wanted her to pass. Then, the action ceased as the two opponents caught their breath and strategized.

_Come on, Keira! Get it together. I've seen you come out of situations like this. You can do it!_

_This ANBU is no one special. I can handle him easily. He's just trying to throw me off. Dad practiced this with me. This is normal warfare. I need to get my head together…deep breaths…relax…_

Already the match had gone on for longer than any of the others – nearly ten minutes. Most dropped out after 5 minute or less. Tenzo then shouted yet another put down from across the fighting area.

"_How can you call yourself an ANBU, Hime? You're nothing; just another pretty face expecting to make it! You can't do it! Quit now just like the other cowards!"_

Then he saw her change. Her face showed determination and was back to a look of being ready for battle. He knew that this would be where she'd come through – and she'd make it very tough on him. She drew one ninjato and flipped it so that the air around it had a whipping sound. Intimidation. Her eyes were steely green and very focused on her opponent. Then, completely out of the blue – and something she normally didn't do, she shouted back:

"_Heh. The only coward I see is standing before me. If you think your trash talk is going to bring me down, you are going to be sorry. You are a pathetic excuse for an ANBU op."_

_What the hell? This isn't like her at all. _

She withdrew her second ninjato while pacing and eyeing her opponent. Soon she was whipping them in such a way that it began to create a breeze.

"_Hime. Ha! Nice nickname. However, I can't begin to say of all the nicknames I have for __you__…" The audience, which included other ANBU ops and candidates, laughed._

_Keira-chan…what are you doing?!? _

Then the ninjato began to be whipped violently in many directions. The movement created a distortion to the eye. Intimidation - and it was beginning to work on her ANBU opponent. Then Tenzo noticed something – something that struck fear into his heart:

_Chakra is all over those blades—fuuton-based chakra! Shibata! _

Tenzo panicked and his body began to reflect it. An ANBU typically doesn't react to a technique or to taunting, but it was clear that he was. His body was stiff and he seemed hesitant to make a move in any direction. He couldn't think of how to counter her. He realized that she now had the upper hand.

_Clever, Keira-chan. Very, very clever. _

Before he knew it, the chakra was extending down and beyond the blades. The motion continued until she suddenly bent her arms at the elbows and with a heavy "hwah!" thrust them on either side of the head of her opponent. Tenzo stiffened at the speed and the ferocity of the chakra-tainted ninjato racing towards his head. He closed his eyes tightly…

_Keira-chan!!!!!!! _

Then came the blasting of the wall behind him – the wind chakra on the blades destroyed the wall creating a massive hole. The ninjato were quite a distance away from their point of impact. The blades had missed either side of his head by mere inches.

_Hyahhhhh!!!!!!_

While his eyes were closed, Keira had followed in the direction of her ninjato and she did a simple yet very powerful jump kick straight into Tenzo's armor right at the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. His body flew backwards and slammed against the now damaged wall, further damaging it. He remembered being out of breath for several minutes and coughing…

_Damn you, Keira! _

Upon her feet hitting the ground, she flipped backwards several paces and drew her kunai in a defensive move. Tenzo was now upright on his knees, staring at her; still recovering from that frontal kick. Fifteen minutes had now lapsed…

_I've got him cornered…like a rat! Ha!_

From this distance, Tenzo could still see her eyes – fierce, determined, predatory…and beautiful. The instant he took his first unlabored breath, Keira had used a teleportation technique to where she was behind him: kunai drawn and at his neck.

_I think it's time you surrendered…Tenzo_.

His head dropped upon the realization that his gamble failed and she knew it was him. He had been beaten at his own game – fair and square. And, despite his physical pain, his heart soared – she was an ANBU. As a result of her overall performance, she was given the ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder and mask at the end of the trial period. She was now an equal…

As the memory faded, the tears that had started were easily flowing down Yamato's face. However, he shielded his face. Sakura, out of the corner of her eye, noticed the tears pooling at her team captain's knees.

_He loves her. He loves her passionately_.

Then, she focused on her medical ninjutsu, which was intense due to the nature of Keira's injuries. However, she was making progress on stabilizing Keira for transport, which Sakura was pleased with.

_I stopped the bleeding. Now I need to make sure her vital signs are stable for the trip_.

She was not going to relay that to Yamato, but Kakashi approached and asked, "How is she?"

"Kakashi-sensei? I'm trying to stabilize her vital signs for transport now. I stopped the bleeding, at least. Her injuries are extremely serious."

Yamato's head bobbed up upon hearing this. "Will she make it to Konoha?" he asked through tears.

"Once I stabilize her vital signs she should make it easily to Konoha. However, she won't be out of the woods. Not by a long shot. She'll need surgery, at least."

Yamato's eyes went downcast again. He said barely above a whisper, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Yamato with strong emotion. Her heart ached for Yamato and for Keira.

_Life is so short_…

Sakura's comrades were all watching this scene. They were either sitting, crouched, or standing with heads bowed. Naruto, in particular, had his eyes intently on the scene between Sakura, Yamato and the limp body of Keira, the commanding elite Jonin for Team 8, designated as the shinobi scouting/tracking/tactics team. The emotion was not lost on him – it hadn't been long since Jiraiya had died and it brought everything back.

Suddenly and without warning, Sakura saw tears dripping on Keira's face.

_Tears?_

Then, she saw why: Yamato was hovering over Keira just above her face; tears from his face dripping onto hers. He had moved his body over to where he could focus on her head. His hands were tenderly caressing her face and brushing back her hair. He gently removed her forehead protector, tucking it into one of his flak jacket pockets. He savored the feeling for as long as he could. He memorized every inch of her face etching the memory into his brain.

_Will she ever know? Will I be given another chance to tell her?_

He began to whisper words he had desperately wanted to say to her, "My darling, Keira-chan. My sweet Hime. I hope you can hear me…I love you. Please, please, come home to me." After a brief moment, he leaned over and kissed her lips, her nose and her forehead very gently, with a whisper of, "You have no idea of how much I love you." Sakura's eyes filled with tears at Yamato's emotion, his gentleness and his devotion to Keira.

_I've got to bring her back. I must. I must._

Everyone else who witnessed the sudden emotion demonstrated were shocked, touched and very moved. Yamato was hardly one to show such tender emotions very often, though he was more emotional than Kakashi. Yamato then stood up, grief-stricken, silently went and leaned against a tree with his back to his comrades to allow his tears to flow freely and to release the sobs he had tried to keep to himself. Out of anger, pain and agony, he had removed his head gear/forehead protector. He wasn't a shinobi at that moment – he was a man in profound grief.

Hinata, one of Keira's teammates who had been moved by the scene due to her deep love for Naruto, went to sit by Sakura.

"_Byakugan!"_

With her Kekke Genkai eye technique she viewed Keira's chakra network very carefully from head to toe and back again. She was looking for continuity of flow, network damage, anything out of the ordinary. "Sakura," she said with her tiny voice but with firm conviction, "Keira's chakra network appears to be undamaged. I don't see anything that would prevent her from…" Yamato's head raised upon hearing that. He wanted to hear hope, anything. "…_from making the trip to Konoha." _Then came the words Yamato wanted to hear_…_

"_Your ninjutsu is working. Her chakra is healing her." _

Yamato's head and body snapped to attention and he turned around and walked towards the scene. His heart was pounding in his head. Sakura then checked her entire body with her refined chakra. Hinata was right: _she was improving_! At that realization, she shouted with a brightened face, "Kakashi-sensei! She's ready! She's ready to be taken back to Konoha! She'll make the trip!" A broad sigh of relief and happiness befell the others watching, hoping, praying. Hinata then said to Yamato,"While I'm no medical ninja, she's got a reasonable chance of making it if her chakra network is undamaged." She, then, looked at Sakura for confirmation who nodded with a smile. Yamato raised his head to the sky and sighed with relief, hoarsely whispering, "Thank God! Thank God!" After determining how best to transport Keira, Kakashi held her on his back upright and arms draped over his shoulders, with Sakura nearby to check her periodically. Then, the two teams were off on the return trip to Konoha. As the teams hopped among the tree branches, Yamato thought back through time again. He thought of the number of times he had stopped himself from saying those words because he was afraid of rejection. He, then, realized that by not telling her, he was being selfish – the realization made him feel horrible; with regret.

_Life is so short…make the most of it!_

He promised himself that _this_ time, he would not hold back. She was going to live…and she was finally going to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty Nightmares

"_Great work, everyone! You've worked hard and have alleviated the threat to Konoha. You should be proud of your efforts and your work accomplished. However, the threat is ever-present. Remember that."_

The words of Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, were full of praise for the combined teams of Team Kakashi and Team Keira, Teams 7 and 8. However, and she was fully aware of this, those words of praise hardly tempered the feelings of sadness over the injuries of their comrade, the Commanding Jonin of Team 8, Keira Sato. Tsunade made mental notes of everyone's appearance: tired, haggard and worn out. Then, she noted the flak jacket of the team leader of team 7, Tenzo…blood. Blood was splattered everywhere on the front from Keira coughing up blood as he protectively, and affectionately, held her before she was treated.

"Yamato, are you ok?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Tenzo calmly but fatigued.

"Look at yourself…are you sure?" said Tsunade.

To his horror, Tenzo looked at his flak jacket. Instead of merely splatters, the blood was flowing as if it were his own and being soaked into the rough fabric of the jacket. As he looked down, he saw a pool of blood at his feet and then noted that there was blood all over his hands and it was dripping to the floor. He began to shake in horror as everyone around him stood by and watched and not responding. He couldn't figure out why his teammates weren't doing anything and Tsunade merely commented on it as if it were not a major issue. It WAS a major issue, to him. There was blood everywhere and it wasn't going away. He tore open his flak jacket and determined that it wasn't coming from him so…from where?

The tears began to flow as he knelt at the pool of blood at his feet. His head kept screaming and his teammates were just standing around, watching.

_What the hell are you doing? Senpai? Naruto? Sakura? Sai? Anyone???? Help me!?!_

Then…everyone around him began to laugh. They were all laughing at his plight. The blood everywhere. It was sickening to him and the tears flowed steady.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tenzo cried out loud. "I've been here for all of you, every single time."

Naruto was still laughing and drew his kunai, "Yeah, but what about Keira-taichou? Were you there for her? You're just scum. You didn't try to save her. You were interested in saving your own ass and letting her die."

"No! No! No! That's not true and you know it, Naruto. I love her. I would never leave her to die." Tenzo cried to deaf ears. The laughter was now deafening.

"But look at the blood everywhere. What a joke! You are a liar; you are still lying to all of us and to Keira-taichou. You wanted her to die, didn't you, Yamato-taichou?"

"Never! I would gladly trade places with her if I could. She's the last person on earth I'd want to have die. She's precious to me…" Yamato continued yelling but the laughter wouldn't stop. "You don't understand, any of you, do you? I love her and I'd give anything to have her back with us, I swear. I love her more than my own life."

"Oh, do you now?" said a very sarcastic Naruto with his kunai drawn, ready to strike at his Taichou. "You make me sick. I need to get rid of you. Sakura-chan, can you help me?" Naruto asked in a tone that was mocking to Tenzo.

"Yes, of course, Naruto. He needs to be taken care of," said Sakura with a very wicked and sinister laugh.

As Naruto approached him and no one else offered to help, kunai drawn, Tenzo waved his arms and said, "This is enough! You are going too far. It isn't my fault Keira-chan is dying. I tried, I really did…" the tears became overwhelming and he could no longer speak through his sobs. Then…stab…stab…stab and with each stab, a cry of pain, overwhelming pain. Sakura then molded chakra in her hands except it wasn't the healing variety – it was to attack; to maim; to kill. Sakura drew her hand back and cried "Shannaro!" a term meaning "Hell yeah!" And as she struck…

Tenzo screamed out loud and found himself in a dark room: _his_ room of _his_ apartment. It was a very warm night in Konoha so Tenzo was shirtless to keep himself cool while sleeping. Apparently, that didn't do the trick as he woke up sweaty; as if he had come out of a hot springs. He immediately turned on the light at his nightstand. He inspected his hands – no blood, to his relief. He inspected the floor – again, no blood. He looked everywhere: under the covers, the bed, on the bed coverings – nothing. Then he decided to check his flak jacket. Only there, where Keira had splattered blood on him from her injuries was there blood located. He hadn't cleaned his uniform yet; he was emotionally and physically exhausted from this mission. With that discovery, he finally relaxed and then he began to cry…then to sob and collapsed onto the floor on his knees with his head in his hands. His head pounded and his heart ached with pain and regret. He was also feeling guilt; he should have done more. He should have taken the injuries and not Keira.

_Why did this have to happen? Why Keira-chan? Why now?_

When Tenzo's sobbing eased, he made the brief walk to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water which refreshed him. He took a second as he finished the first one quickly. He then made his way back to the bedroom. Upon entering, his eyes caught sight of the pictures that lay on the window sill above his head. All had meaning to him; they were of people who were precious to him. There was a family picture of himself and his now-deceased parents, who were killed in the raid on Konoha that also killed the Sondaime Hokage. There was another picture of his "adopted" family – Keira's. It had her parents, her two brothers – who happened to be his closest male friends - Izuma and Haichi and, in front, Keira. They were younger; the three men were in ANBU and Keira had just made Jonin and was in a normal flak jacket – an outfit she had a passionate disdain form. To him, she was still beautiful. Then there was a picture of Tenzo and his original Genin team. And the final two were both of Keira. One was a formal picture when she became the _souzokunin, _the next in line of leadership of her clan. She was in her formal attire which, of course, was stunning. It reflected a very different side of her; one that she had often said reflected the "trappings" of her position but was honored just the same. The other was an informal one, another side of the Keira he adored. In it, she is laughing, along with her brothers, as Tenzo had a bit of annoyed look on his face; a cocked eyebrow. Her face, as it always does, was fully animated in her laughter; her green eyes just danced in the happiness of the occasion. It was a playful moment between himself and Keira; she was teasing him as she frequently does, and it just happened to be caught on a photo. It was a relatively recent photo – all were "off duty" and it showed in their relaxed manner and dress. It was a gathering at the Sato home and it had been a while since that had occurred. Tenzo smiled; he remembered it clearly. As he did so, he touched Keira's face in the photograph and closed his eyes as he sighed with anguish.

_Will I get another chance?_

As he continued to stare at Keira's picture, he got out of bed again and walked to his living room and opened the door onto his deck that overlooked Konoha. It was very warm outside and the moon was just shy of full. The sky was clear and the light from the moon was especially bright. To his left, he could see the Hokage's offices and residence. Keira's flat was not far from his – it was straight ahead from him - and he could see it as well. No lights on inside. The thought that Keira wasn't home made him feel guilt; that he should have been injured, not him. Then, he glanced down at her picture that he still had in his hand. Her smile eased the guilt and made him, for a moment, smile. He began to yawn and then walked towards his bed. He finished the glass of water that was at his bedside. He placed the picture back in its place on the window sill. He kissed his fingers and touched her face.

_I love you, Keira-chan. I swear I will never let this happen to you again._

His breathing then became relaxed and he fell back to sleep.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sound of insistent knocking at his front door awoke him from Tenzo's less then restful sleep. He gathered his bathrobe and slippers, and wandered to the front door. When he opened it, he found Naruto and Sakura, both casually dressed, at the door. Naruto had a box in his arms.

"Can we come in, Yamato-taichou?" asked Sakura politely.

"Uh, oh, of course," Tenzo said, his brain still trying to engage after the sudden awakening. He opened the door wider and allowed them inside.

Naruto went to the table and put down the box and Sakura walked in with Tenzo.

"Were you sleeping? If so, we can leave you alone but I just wanted to drop this off with you." Sakura said, with a frown of concern.

"I also wanted to see how you were doing – and because the box she was carrying was so big," Naruto said with a big smile. Tenzo smiled in return.

"So, what's inside the box, Sakura?" Tenzo asked.

"Just some treats my mom and I made. We thought you might like some. We've all been worried, you know?"

"Why, thank you, Sakura. It was very kind of you and your mom." As Tenzo said this, his face took on a more saddened look and his eyes reflected the heartbreak and fatigue he was feeling.

"Sit down, Yamato-taichou. You look tired," said Naruto.

Tenzo smiled and then complied. "What's this about, you two?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then back at Tenzo.

"Well, uh, Yamato-taichou, Sakura had to work this morning and found out something you might want to know about." Naruto said gently.

"What is it? Tell me." Tenzo said.

Sakura then went on to explain what happened that morning. She went to work and Tsunade had her doing some medical transcribing for her. She made some rounds with Tsunade as a matter of course, including the critical care area. However, with one patient, she noted that there was an ANBU stationed outside the door of a separate room. Because she was with Tsunade the ANBU allowed both inside. The patient was Keira. Though she was still a part of critical care, she was segregated from the rest of the critical patients.

This got Tenzo's attention.

"Why? What's the matter? That doesn't happen unless there is a threat," he said with his gentler manner but with a bit more urgency that was detectable by Sakura. It then occurred to Sakura: _he's former ANBU._

"Well, when Master was gone, I did some checking and found out something I thought you should know," Sakura said with color in her cheeks. Tenzo realized that what he was about to hear was not common knowledge; it may be classified.

"Tell me, Sakura. I want to know. Is Keira all right?" asked Tenzo.

"Apparently, a dispatch came not long after we left the mission. A threat was made against Keira and it was specific; that's all that was said. It was also determined to be credible." Naruto immediately put a hand on Sakura's shoulder understanding that what she did could get her into some serious trouble. He looked at her reassuringly and Sakura seemed to appreciate the gesture. Tenzo smiled reassuringly.

"What typically happens in a case like that," Tenzo began, "is that ANBU are dispatched immediately to both verify the threat and to eliminate the enemy who made the threat. It is particularly important if the target of the threat is injured. That is why there were ANBU in proximity to Keira's room, which is a good thing. Any threat to a shinobi of Konoha is considered a threat to Konoha itself."

When he finished speaking, he took a deep breath.

_Thank God she's safe. Nothing is going to happen to her… _

"What about her condition?" asked Tenzo.

"She's improved a lot since she was brought in. She's stable but in critical condition. It will be a bit before she's upgraded. No visitors per ANBU and Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Said Tenzo with his gaze lowering.

"I know she's going to be fine," Naruto said with his characteristic infectious optimism. "Sakura-chan (who looked at him glowingly) and Grandma Tsunade will make sure of that. She'll be back out on missions again before we all know it! Believe it!"

Tenzo looked up at his junior teammates and smiled warmly. The light had come back to his eyes and he felt much more positive.

"Thank you both. You have no idea of how much it means to me that you've been here. I had a horrible time sleeping last night…" Tenzo's voice trailed off.

"Nightmares?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. It was horrible," Said Tenzo flatly.

"I'll see what Tsunade-sama can do, if you'd like. She can probably prescribe a sedative," said Sakura with a look of concern.

_It must be awful for him! He must be feeling so guilty but it wasn't his fault. I wish I could do more…_

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Let me know, ok?" chirped Tenzo.

"We'll let you go as I know you have things to do but…don't worry. Keira's going to be fine," Sakura said with a smile.

"You bet," said Naruto.

"Thanks for coming by, you two. It means more than you know," said Tenzo.

"See you later," said Sakura. Naruto waved and they closed the door behind them.

Seeing what time it was, Tenzo thought he should at least make the effort to get dressed for the day. He thought he'd take a walk outside and then do laundry from the trip.

Tenzo stepped outside and it was unusually warm yet again, which meant a warm night was ahead. He walked around the neighborhoods he was familiar with. His mind wandered back to the very last time he spent time with Keira. Over the years, their relationship gradually moved away from being so tied to her brothers to being a healthy relationship between the two of them. It went from merely spending time together talking for hours to trips to eat dango to catching the latest movie or a trip to the library and then reading silently under a nearby tree while merely being together. It eventually progressed, once both were older, to dinners together either at each other's apartment or out at a local bar and grill or a restaurant both like. Over time, they became very comfortable in each other's company; so much so that even within the past few months Tenzo began to wonder what their relationship really was. They would often hold hands in public or while at a table waiting for dinner to be served. Hugs between the two were frequent and not just when saying goodbye either. Tenzo liked all of that, but they had come to that "fork in the road" in their relationship a long time ago. Oh, they had discussed their relationship many times, but it seemed to both of them that they wanted things to remain as they were. It was a combination of time away on missions and neither one wanting to make the first move.

"Yamato-taichou! Yamato-taichou!"

It was Sakura. "Come to Tsunade-sama's office. She has something for you."

"Thanks. I will be there in a few minutes." Tenzo hurried over to Tsunade's offices.

"Enter!" Tsunade called.

Tenzo entered upon opening the door and found Tsunade behind her desk as usual with her constant cup of green tea steeping on her right side. She had a warm smile and greeting for him.

"Tenzo! I've been expecting you." Tsunade used his real name and not the codename, Yamato, she had assigned. She was not expecting any of his teammates as she had 'do not disturb except by previous appointment' orders placed by Shizune.

"May I ask what this is about, Tsunade-sama?" asked a puzzled Tenzo.

"Here," and out of Tsunade's drawer were two small closed flasks. "These are sedatives to help you sleep. Drink one flask per day for two days. You should be back to your normal sleep rhythm by the time you are done. Be sure and take it with dinner."

"Ah, I see Sakura told you. Thank you, Tsunade-sama," a very relieved Tenzo said.

"She's improving at an incredible rate, Tenzo. You don't need to worry. She's going to be fine," Tsunade said with kind concern.

"That news I had not heard. I'm very glad of that," Tenzo continued.

"She may be transferred to her own private room within a day or two. I'm waiting for her chest to heal; a few ribs were broken as was the sternum. Thank God there was no other damage. It could have been far, far worse," stated Tsunade as a physician, not the Hokage.

"When can she have visitors?"

"Not for a couple more days. She needs to rest and to heal. And…" Tsunade stopped and carefully chose her words, "I hate to tell you this but I may have to send you on a mission at about that time. The missions are starting to pile up. Besides, it will allow you to get back to work and focus on something else. Keira just needs time." Tsunade knew what he was going through all too well. She lost both her younger brother, Nawaki, and her lover, Dan, within a brief span of time and was grief-stricken. She had many lost years of her life because of the incredible grief she carried. But, that was the past.

"I understand, Tsunade-sama," said Tenzo with respect. On the inside, he was seething – he didn't want to leave right now.

"You feel guilty for all of this, don't you?" Tsunade moved forward in her chair, head on propped elbows. Tenzo blushed.

"Yes, I do. The nightmare I had was horrible." Tenzo said, obviously shaken.

"There was nothing more you could have done. You did everything humanly possible. Keira engaged the enemy to protect you as, based on your report and Kakashi's, you were clearly mismatched in chakra element affinities. She knew what the risks were, as did you. It's too late to second-guess one's actions." Tsunade said softly.

"I know," he replied. "But still…"

"Stop that this instant, Tenzo!" Tsunade's voice was raised out of frustration. "You are a goddamned shinobi of Konoha; a former elite ANBU. You know what was at stake. You know the risks. I know how much you love Keira but you cannot let that love for her blind you with guilt that you don't deserve. I won't allow it and neither would Keira." Tsunade then relaxed. Unfortunately, the words she spoke were based on her own experiences; words she'd wish she had heard so long ago…

The color in Tenzo's face turned a bright crimson red. He had not heard anyone else mention to him that they anything about how he felt about Keira. He was trying to keep his emotions hidden. He didn't think he was being especially obvious, but apparently not.

_Does that mean Keira knows, too?_

He knew that Tsunade was right – on all points. Keira wouldn't tolerate it. He knew her for so long he could predict what Keira's reaction would be. She'd be empathetic but would eventually come out and say what Tsunade just said.

Tenzo took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I needed that. You are right – on all of it. Even on what Keira would do. I would have had a lecture far worse from her after this one." Both of them laughed with fond memories. Yes, Keira was stubborn, opinionated yet used those traits because she deeply cared for everyone. She had no ill will towards anyone – unless they were an enemy of Konoha. Then, beware of her wrath. The thought made Tenzo smile.

"I should go. And, thank you again – for everything," said Tenzo.

"Don't worry. She's going to be fine. She's where she needs to be and she's in excellent hands," said Tsunade with a smile. With that, Tenzo closed the door behind him.

As Tenzo walked back to his apartment, he began to think back to the very recent past. Keira had been asked to be the Team Leader for Team 8 as Kurenai was pregnant. He remembered how proud he felt – and how excited she was. She was ready to leave ANBU; she wanted a different path than that of the rest of her family members. He remembered hearing the chatter among the Konoha 11 about Keira. She came with a strong, rather intimidating reputation and to hear the junior shinobi talk about her, made him smile. They really didn't know _**her**_. For as long as he knew her, personally and as a Konoha shinobi/ANBU operative, she was known as "The Wolf Princess." There were several reasons for this. First, her fighting style, strength and demeanor resembled the ferocity of the wolf. The second was her incredible strength, her chakra stamina, her immense ability to manipulate and to control chakra and her ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu repelling abilities. Tenzo was very aware that he had not seen everything in her arsenal – even after knowing her for so long. Her nature affinity, Fuuton (wind), is especially strong. She has two secondary elements: Suiton (water) and Katon (fire). She is considered one of the strongest fuuton users from both her clan and from Konoha. Her fuuton elemental jutsus have the strength and ferocity of the wolf making them especially powerful, destructive and deadly. Though her entire clan knows Sato secret and sacred jutsu, there are several that only Keira knows because of her position as the heiress of the clan per tradition. In fact, there were quiet discussions underway to have Keira become Naruto's Sensei to learn more Fuuton jutsu as he, also, is a Fuuton user.

The most important reason for her title of "The Wolf Princess" is Keira being the henchman for a pack of 8 wolves, her Summoning Jutsu. Per Sato tradition as the heiress, she had a pact with Akela, the lead (alpha male) wolf that has guarded the family for generations. Unique to the Sato clan, as a female, she was considered not just their henchman but the lead female – the mother – of the pack and as such she was fiercely protected from the enemy. The summoning provides a strong defense along with an aggressive and especially vicious offense, not just for her but for anyone she sent her wolves to protect, such as team members and other Konoha shinobi. It is similar to Kakashi's summoning but they weren't just messengers and trackers. However, tracking and scouting for a wolf is far more accurate and higher level and she uses those abilities in her scouting and tracking missions – especially in dangerous situations. Her vision, as with the wolf, is especially keen in battle and in the dark of night, which is advantageous in battle or in scouting. In general, this is one dangerous shinobi. She is never, ever to be under-estimated. Tenzo always found that contradiction – her caring, kind, loving nature and her formidable abilities as a shinobi – very attractive and fascinating.

Tenzo had stopped and was on the bridge of the river bank. He had been gazing at the river and "skipping" pebbles as his mind wandered. He soon sensed a presence close to him: Naruto. He dressed casually in a t-shirt adorned with the Shodai Hokage's necklace, knee-length shorts and thongs – he had changed from his normal jumpsuit. His hair was spiky and tussled, as it always was. His deep blue eyed gaze was intent yet was deeply concerned for his Taichou.

"Yamato-taichou. Is there any news?"

"Naruto!" Tenzo was pleasantly surprised and gave Naruto as warm a smile as possible – but it showed deep concern for the woman he loved.

"I just spoke with Tsunade," Tenzo replied. "She's improving and should be in a normal room within a few days. However…"

"However…what?" asked Naruto

"We may be back on a mission in a few days, according to Tsunade-sama," Tenzo stated flatly.

"What?!?" shrieked Naruto.

"Yes. Life goes on. I don't like it. In fact, I am rather pissed off about it. But we have to do our part. Kakashi-Senpai is already back out, as you know. Tsunade-sama is being very kind in allowing us a few days off like this." Tenzo said with his eyes cast at the river.

Naruto sighed. He didn't like the news but knew Tenzo was right. There was still work to be done. Kakashi had already left as he had assumed Keira's position with Team 8 until she was cleared for missions.

Naruto chuckled lightly while gazing at the river and skipping rocks with Tenzo, "I remember when Keira first took me to Ichiraku Ramen just after I met her. She was kind and so nice to me. She gave me some tips on fuuton jutsu among other things. She let me get seconds of ramen as she was concerned that I would still be hungry later." Tenzo grinned broadly.

_Yes, that's Keira-chan. Definitely the caretaker._

"Even when I do or say something stupid, at least she doesn't hit me like Sakura does."

Tenzo laughed out loud; a deep belly laugh. It was something he needed at that moment. Naruto was laughing, too. He was actually enjoying spending time with Tenzo – and creating a bond in the process, other than the Kyuubi.

Silence befell them. Naruto, while looking down, then posed a dangerous question.

"You love her, don't you?"

Tenzo thought carefully before he spoke. "I've loved her ever since I met her so many years ago."

"I see," replied Naruto.

Tenzo smiled. He began by relating to Naruto how he first met Keira, what she looked like and what she was like when she was younger. Naruto began to pay close attention as he knew Tenzo was opening up his heart – something he didn't do normally. He told him of all the pranks he and her brothers played on her to ditch her – and how she'd get her revenge; she was quite a prankster herself. He talked about how they grew up together and how their friendship developed over a long period of time. He even talked about the taijutsu fight that she had against him to qualify for ANBU. This _really_ got Naruto's attention.

"_She beat you?!?_ Not YOU, Yamato-taichou! How? Why?"

Tenzo put his thumb and forefinger on his chin as he always did as a nervous habit or when thinking. "She won legitimately. She was absolutely brilliant and outsmarted me – and I was sore for several days after that." They laughed yet again.

"Her strategy abilities under duress are identical to yours. Although she thinks things through beforehand as in a plan, she is also known for her spontaneity in both her battle tactics and strategy. When she is in a situation that calls for spontaneity, she shifts her strategy and tactics in an instant. I often cannot keep up with her. Some of her jutsu choices appear to be unorthodox when you first look at them. It is when the battle is all over that you realize just how amazing the choices were. Your style is identical to hers; a mirror image. In fact, she said much the same about you to me," Tenzo smiled.

"She did?" asked Naruto.

"She did, indeed," replied Tenzo warmly.

An awkward silence came. Then, Naruto broke it:

"She's beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside. As beautiful as Sakura-chan is to me, Keira is on a different level. I can't explain it but it is different. I never thought I'd ever say that."

Tenzo's eyebrows raised, but Naruto continued, "She's kind, considerate and, well…wonderful. She also encourages others and never says "no" to someone who wants assistance or to another shinobi who wants advice – I just saw that the other day with Hinata, in fact. She truly cares…for everyone…"

Naruto's face was a deep crimson. He felt shame and embarrassment as he felt that he had taken the subject too far. He thought that he was going to be trapped in Yamato-taichou's _Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu _(wooden prison) for life. It became clear to Tenzo: Naruto has a crush on Keira-chan!

Tenzo took a deep breath and paused before replying, "Heh. It's interesting that you mention Sakura and Keira. They are definitely on different levels like you say. She's all of those things you mentioned and more. I've seen her in many more situations than you have as I have known her for much longer. However, I also know some of her character flaws, but even those are endearing to me. For instance, she can be as stubborn as a mule at times – try beating her at an argument." Both laughed.

"We aren't ones to argue all that often, but when we do…" he shook his head and then sighed. "Her brothers often give in because she is so persistent." Both laughed harder.

Tenzo continued, "Then there's her humor. She's one of those that is quick-witted and has perfect timing. She has the comments that can steal the center of attention away from anyone. I'm sure you've noticed it. I've felt for anyone who has been on the receiving end."

"You mean, like _you_, Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked. The laughter was far more prolonged. Tenzo kept thinking how good it felt to laugh, especially when there was so little to laugh about.

"Yes, I'll admit it. Just like me. Sometimes, she strikes at something that cuts a nerve which can make me annoyed or angry, but when I see a particular look on her face, I can't stay upset for long. She shocks the hell out of Kakashi-Senpai all the time." Both laugh yet again. It isn't often that Kakashi shows any lack of detachment – on anything.

The thought made Tenzo smile as he faced Naruto. "Naruto, I can tell. You are very fond of Keira. It is hard not to be. It doesn't bother me a bit. In fact, it reassures me. I know that when I am not around or I can't do so, you will make sure she is safe." Naruto was grateful for his taichou's understanding – man to man. He was right – on everything.

Later that day, Tenzo, after doing chores, checking his weapons and shinobi supplies, ate dinner quietly at home and drank the first flask of the sedative that Tsunade had given to him. He spent the remainder of the evening catching up on his reading of architecture books that he had purchased prior to the mission. He is deeply into the different styles of architecture throughout the various countries and is incredibly knowledgeable in the areas of construction and design.

As Tenzo read, his mind would occasionally drift off and wonder how Keira would feel about this style of building or the fascia design on another. After a while, his eyes drifted to the window with a view of the Hokage's offices and residence in the background. The lights were hypnotic. He began to imagine what life would be like with Keira with him all the time. How would things change? Would she still be the same person or would she change? Would they get along under the same roof or, would they drive each other crazy? He began to think about how he'd feel upon returning to a mission and know that she would, if she was not assigned, be at home upon his arrival. It wasn't often he'd allow himself to think such thoughts. He never wanted to overstep things. Now it was different: he wasn't going to allow this chance escape him…

He heard a voice nearby calling to him,

"Tenzo? I prepared dessert earlier. Would you like some or are you still full from dinner?"

It was Keira's voice.

Tenzo turned his head away from the window and towards the kitchen/dining area and saw Keira standing at the doorway. Her long auburn hair was hanging down her back and the sides were swept up and held by decorative combs and pins. Her dress was very casual; an outfit he had seen her in many times but for some reason, she looked especially beautiful to him. She then shifted her weight to her left hip and placed her left hand on it. She had a loving but teasing look to her face but that wasn't where his eyes were gazing at closely – it was her left hand.

There was a gold band on the third finger of the left hand. Tenzo's heart leapt and began to beat faster. Without thinking, he glanced down at his left hand: there was a gold band on the third finger of his left hand as well: _they were married! _

"Are you ok, Darling?" Keira asked with a look of concern on her face and in the tone of her voice.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine. My mind was just focused elsewhere…" his voice drifted off when the realization hit him that she had just called him "Darling." None of this was making sense but, he loved hearing her say it and how it made him feel.

"You sure?" Keira asked again while walking towards him. He was lying on the sofa while he was reading. She stopped just next to him and was looking carefully at his face.

"Yes, Keira-chan. I'm just fine. Don't worry, ok?" Tenzo smiled.

As Tenzo smiled she bent down and pressed her lips to his forehead. The feeling of her lips touching his forehead sent electricity through his entire body and warmed his heart. When she raised her head she had a look he had never seen before – love. Her eyes were especially beautiful to him and he got lost in them while gazing at her. His heart was now on fire – a feeling he had tried so hard to suppress for so very long – most of the time, unsuccessfully.

He said to her, knowing he was taking a chance, "I love you. I don't want you to worry so much. As long as you are with me, I'm fine."

Tenzo smiled warmly but inside his heart was now a raging inferno and the butterflies in his stomach had turned into a colony. Other parts of his body had now responded. He wanted her so very badly now. This was a feeling he had tried so hard to deny but now, he didn't. He was letting things happen. He let his feelings run wild and it felt exhilarating. The temptation to pull her to the sofa on top of him was overwhelming. Keira had reached out and put her hand to his face in warmth and affection but was gazing deep into his eyes in return in a way he had always dreamed: joy, love, passion and desire. She knelt down beside him on the sofa. It made him wonder if she was seeing through everything, but he didn't care. He wanted her – only her – at that moment. He loved her, adored her, wanted her and needed her and those feelings were now out in the open.

Keira then took the book he was reading, closed it, and put it off to the side and scooted closer to the sofa. Her hands were warm, soft, loving yet urgent as they ran across his chest, his mid-section. She'd alter that with her fingers; urging him, taunting him, enticing him, driving him further into passion that he couldn't control. Her eyes were now fierce with passion and desire which made his body react more. His mind had stopped trying to analyze the situation – he let his inhibitions go free. His hands reached for her starting at her arms then her face but…his instincts told him to move them elsewhere.

Tenzo's hands ran through her hair; tenderly at first but then urgently as he would grab handfuls and would bring them to his face so he could smell the fragrance – _her_ fragrance. Tenzo groaned with pleasure and Keira responded by closing her eyes to merely feel and enjoy the attention. His senses were on overload but he wanted more, much more. Then his hands moved down her arms to the hands and he kissed every single finger on each hand – focusing on the wedding ring that was on her finger. He moved his hands to her hips and then up her sides and would move in towards her navel. Her eyes would flutter open then close as each new sensation would hit her. His hands were now on the front of her midsection and urgently moved them up and felt the roundness of her breasts – an act that made both of them moan in pleasure and both bodies react accordingly. His hands lingered on the fullness, the roundness and on the nipples that were now beginning to protrude through her shirt. With that last act, Keira took her hands and moved them lower on his groin. For Tenzo, it was too much for him to bear. Next thing she knew, he had grabbed her hips again and was bringing her to where she lay on top of his body. She responded by laying on top of him and then…arms were wrapped around each other, hands moving across each other's bodies, lips apart and locked in passionate deep kisses, bodies adjusting so that each could feel the heat, passion that their bodies were experiencing.

At one point, Keira had to pull her head away so she could breathe. For some reason, she had a tickling sensation in her throat and coughed a few times. Tenzo, lovingly massaged her back but…felt her begin to shake uncontrollably. He looked at her and saw terror and horror in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Tenzo asked breathily as he was still aroused with passion.

Keira began to cry uncontrollably and said, "Tenzo, look. Your shirt…I don't know what happened. I'm so scared."

Tenzo looked – it was blood and a great deal of it. It the same splatter pattern as it was the day that Keira was severely injured and he held her close. His body tensed but then relaxed and he tried to consol Keira. It didn't work. She continued to cough with greater frequency and a greater amount of blood kept coming with each cough. He was now transfixed on the blood coming from her. His mind began to panic; he didn't know what to do to help her. He was absolutely helpless. Tenzo couldn't help the woman he loved as she was bleeding internally – from what he didn't know. During this time, he had brought both of them off of the sofa. He was holding her as she was gasping and coughing blood. More blood; and more; and more still with each coughing spasm.

_Damn it! Just stop. Please! Just stop. _

Keira couldn't say anything and, eventually, her body went limp. As it did so, Tenzo noticed: blood running from her mouth at both sides…

Tenzo screamed at the top of his lungs in terror…only to awaken in his apartment with his architecture book folded over his chest. It was still dark outside and he was still in his living room where he was when he had fallen asleep from the medication he had taken earlier. His head pounded and his body was still in a heightened state of both pleasure and panic. He looked around his apartment and found no evidence that Keira either was inside at that moment nor had she been. He looked at his left hand – bare, nothing. The realization that this was a dream both reassured him because of the blood and yet caused him to feel strong discomfort at her absence.

_I swear, she was just here! Keira was here, goddammit! I was holding her, loving her…where is she?!?_

The emotions Tenzo felt while dreaming and the letdown he felt after awakening, combined, gave him a feeling of thankfulness and gratitude for her recovery; guilt at feeling helpless to stop her injuries, emptiness, anguish and loneliness for her absence. Finally, the emotions couldn't be controlled and he began to weep openly. His weeping became deep sobs of anger, guilt, grief, loss and yet deep love. None of what he had dreamt was real – none of it. The blood and injury was an illusion. Keira's presence in the apartment, the way she looked, acted, smelled, how she had looked at him, kissed him, held him, needed him – all an illusion.

The wedding ring, perhaps the most powerful symbol in the dream, was merely a fantasy. That was the one thing Tenzo couldn't shake; the one thing Tenzo couldn't forget: the ring. Keira had belonged to him and Tenzo belonged to her. Keira had become his: _**his**_ wife, _**his**_ lover, _**his**_ best friend and confidante, _**his**_ reason for getting up in the morning, _**his**_ reason for performing missions: the one person he wanted to protect, to love and to cherish the most, _**his**_ reason for living. The symbol of love, of faith, of honor, of trust, of fidelity and of eternity – it was never anywhere to be found nor on his finger. Now, after fighting himself for as long as he could remember, he allowed himself to acknowledge those feelings, those desires and dreams he truly wanted so badly. The very things he would fight, kill and die to protect as both a man and as a Konoha shinobi. He allowed himself to acknowledge that being a Konoha shinobi/ANBU was no longer his dream; he had attained those goals – Keira was his lifelong dream, and always had been. Tenzo realized that he wanted it all – the dream, the symbolism and the ring, the promises, the love, faith, hope, passion and the partnership. He wanted all of it; all of _**her**_. No more denial. No more lies. The line in the sand had been drawn – things were going to change and it wasn't because he was planning on telling her. It was because he now admitted to himself what had been happening and what he truly wanted.

The morning came and the feelings Tenzo felt in his dream, guilt aside, were now alive within him. Instead of awakening to merely another day, the day took on new meaning. Tenzo's focus was clearer than it ever had been. He also felt everything he had felt the night before: gratitude, love, heartbreak, loss and the realization of what was most important, the most precious to him. The guilt he knew would fade with time and he was able put that aside. He knew that nothing more could have been done than was done. The one most precious to Tenzo, Keira, lay in Konoha Hospital injured but recovering from wounds he had witnessed. She wasn't merely just precious to him. Tenzo loved her, adored her, needed her, and wanted her in every aspect of his life – _every single aspect_. He wanted her to know that he thought of her, worried about her, cried over her, desired her, and dreamed about her. He wanted her to know that he would fight for, kill for and even die for her and her happiness and security. Soon, very soon, she would know…

There was knocking at the door and Tenzo went to answer it. It was a messenger from Tsunade's office. He was being summoned to lead the next mission for Team 7 and he was to report to her office within the hour. As his mind re-engaged to the cold, harsh reality of leading a mission, his heart was overflowing with emotions he had not allowed himself to feel for fear of losing what he had with Keira. There was no longer any fear. He quickly showered, shaved, dressed, armed himself and packed gear as he normally would. Within the hour, he was standing before Tsunade and his fellow team members: Naruto, Sai and Sakura, who had all been summoned as he had been. Team 7 was heading out on an A-rank mission that would take them out of Konoha and the Fire Country for at least several days, which bothered Tenzo greatly. However, he knew that Keira would be waiting for him upon his return and he took comfort in that.

To Tenzo's surprise, Tsunade said, "Yamato, before you go, you can see Keira. She will be in a normal room and will have substantially recovered by the time you return. I figured that this would be a good chance for you to see her alone. She is now occasionally conscious but fades due to her body processing the anesthesia she was under. I'll allow you ten minutes."

Tsunade smiled with understanding. The other members of Team 7 gasped and grinned in relief and in happiness for both Keira's health and for their taichou, who had been suffering emotionally.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama, for being so understanding," said Tenzo. "I truly am grateful."

"I know you are, Yamato," said Tsunade. "She won't quite be ready to be released by the time you get back but I thought that this would help, even just a bit." Tsunade smiled warmly.

Tenzo told the rest of the team to be at the main gate in 30 minutes and that he'd join them then. He made his way to Konoha Hospital with Tsunade as an escort. The ANBU guard was still present but nodded acknowledgment of both his Hokage and Tenzo, a former fellow ANBU. Tenzo knew the ANBU operative and nodded in return. Upon entry to Keira's room, Tsunade and Tenzo saw she was alone and the other ANBU guard was outside her window – the shadows cast inside the room indicated that. Tsunade immediately took her chart and inspected it carefully. She then looked over her IVs to make sure the dosages were correct and that there was a sufficient supply on the hanger. She performed a brief examination and found that she was doing very well. Tenzo stood by patiently as Tsunade did her work. Before he knew it, she looked at him and smiled.

"Keira is recovering at a remarkable rate and I am very pleased with her progress," said Tsunade as Tenzo smiled with obvious relief and pleasure. "I will be outside and will come and get you after ten minutes. You will be alone with her and no one will disturb you. Don't be surprised if she awakens – she should be doing so."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Tenzo said with a smile. With that, Tsunade left the room. Tenzo and Keira, lying in her bed, semi-conscious, were now in the room alone.

Tenzo came closer to her bed and sat in the chair next to it, located nearest her upper body. There were no signs of needles anywhere except in her wrist that had the IV. Keira's color had returned and merely looked like she was sleeping deeply. Her long auburn hair hung long behind her back with the sides now fanned over her shoulders so it appeared to "hang" on her chest on both sides. Without a second thought, Tenzo reached out and took a small portion of her hair that was within reach of his hand. He massaged the hair in-between his fingers gently and, as he did so, he stood up and over her and tenderly kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her lips and whispered, "I love you" when he was close to her ear. He had just sat down when he heard her say, "Hmmmm?" as if she were awakened. Her eyes fluttered briefly and closed again while she struggled to awaken. Tenzo's heart pounded faster and his breath was anxious both out of joy and out of nervousness.

After a bit of a struggle, Keira's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling and opened her mouth as it had become dry and took a deep breath. Tenzo's hand still had her hair as it did before and he didn't let go. Keira's head turned in his direction and she was staring straight into his eyes. Then, she smiled which made her eyes light up in the way that Tenzo adored. He was absolutely thrilled and his face lit up as she smiled at him.

"I've missed you," Keira spoke softly to an obviously overjoyed Tenzo. "I'm very happy you are here."

Tears filled Tenzo's eyes as she spoke. "Keira, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't do more to keep you from being here…" At first, he didn't want to acknowledge his emotions to her but then remembered what he had dreamt the night before and the promises he made to himself. The tears then fell down his cheeks.

"It is going to be fine, Tenzo. You did everything you could. Don't worry about that any more," she said with a gaze that was deeply concerned and expressed total understanding of his pain. She closed her eyes briefly then said, "Please don't let go of me, Tenzo," Keira spoke softly. Tenzo looked at Keira through his tears and squeezed her hand.

"I-I love you, Keira," stammered Tenzo with obvious emotion. He couldn't manage anything else at that moment. Keira's expression didn't change but her gaze did – it had a look that he had never seen before. Was this what he had been waiting for?

Tenzo took a deep breath and continued: "I've missed you, too, Keira-chan. More than I can ever tell you. I want you to rest and get healthy. It is just that I couldn't go on this next mission without telling you how much I love you. This last mission made me realize…" the tears were coming down so fast he had to put his head down.

"I love you, too, Tenzo," said Keira softly. "I've waited for so long to hear you say that to me." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then continued, "It's horrible that it took something like this…" Keira noted the obvious emotion Tenzo had at that moment. He continued to hold her hand tightly, kissed it gently several times and caressed his tear streaked face with it.

"It took more than merely you being here," Tenzo said. "It took me having to acknowledge the feelings that I had kept locked away for so long. I was afraid of telling you how I felt and thought I'd lose you if I did. But, no longer; the fear is gone. You are going to hear and to know everything. If any good came from you being here, I was forced to face myself, my emotions and to determine those things that were truly precious to me."

"What is most precious to you?" Keira asked in a hoarse whisper. Her gaze was even softer and gentler than before – something that Tenzo, and his heart, did not miss.

Tenzo looked deeply into Keira's eyes and said, "You, Keira-chan. _You_ are the one that is most precious to me. _You_ are the reason I am heading out on this next mission. _You_ are the reason I will fight, kill and even die on this mission, if I must. _You_ are the one thing that I will fight, kill and die to protect. I love you that much, Keira. I hope you believe me."

Keira was starting to feel drowsy but said to Tenzo, "I have no reason to doubt you – ever." Then a long pause as she fought off drowsiness but then she said, "I love you. Know that I will be here when you get back. Go and be safe…"

She could no longer hold her eyes open, but before her eyes closed completely, Tenzo leaned over her and kissed her lips gently. He found that she responded willingly though sleepily. When the kiss was done and he pulled back, she was sleeping. Tsunade then entered the room indicating his time had ended. He reluctantly released her hand and placed it at her side. He continued to gaze lovingly at her sleeping face, caressed it and stepped back signaling to Tsunade that he was ready to meet his team at the main gate.

As he made his way out of the hospital and towards the main gate, Tenzo ran through everything in his mind. He told Keira what he needed to: he loved her and always has, that he was sorry for her being injured, how important she was to him. Tenzo slowly realized that he now had what he had wanted: Keira. She was now his and he now hers. He had that one person he wanted to come home to. And, all it took was setting aside the fear, the pride and the ego. Why hadn't he done it sooner?

Once Tenzo made the final weapons checks and instructions to the team, he ordered them to head out on their mission. All three of his junior teammates noted that their taichou was different – somehow. They would have several days to figure out how…


End file.
